<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death or Glory by ZekeTheKamikaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434346">Death or Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeTheKamikaze/pseuds/ZekeTheKamikaze'>ZekeTheKamikaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anno Dracula Series - Kim Newman, Dead Snow (Movies), Original Work, RWBY, White Tiger - Fandom, 大日本帝國擬人化海軍深夜隊 | Japanisches Kaiserreich Mitternacht Marine, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fighter Pilots, Flying, Multi, Roleplay Logs, Vampires, Vore, WWII, wwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeTheKamikaze/pseuds/ZekeTheKamikaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>, this is a long running roleplay between me and a friend of mine, who will be mentioned as Sage from now on. We started on 8-28-2019 and at the time of this writing it is still ongoing. I have partially cleaned it up, on the matters of grammatical and spelling errors, but I left the rest as-is, so there are some mistakes, either with period accuracy, me being a dumbass and mixing characters up, etc. As for the roleplay itself, it started out as a basic vore roleplay loosely based on Anno Dracula that eventually progressed into a complete alternate timeline, similar in basics, with some other references to pop culture and other series, in a way not unlike the source material. As such, it’s a wild mess of canon, historical and original characters, and references throughout. Some are one offs and others are revealed later on. For those not in the know, I will add a list of references at the end of each section.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death or Glory – Part 1</p><p>Before we get into it, this is a long running roleplay between me and a friend of mine, who will be mentioned as Sage from now on. We started on 8-28-2019 and at the time of this writing it is still ongoing. I have partially cleaned it up, on the matters of grammatical and spelling errors, but I left the rest as-is, so there are some mistakes, either with period accuracy, me being a dumbass and mixing characters up, etc. My posts will be marked with a ‘Z’ prefix, and his with a ‘S’. As for the roleplay itself, it started out as a basic vore roleplay loosely based on Anno Dracula that eventually progressed into a complete alternate timeline, similar in basics, with some other references to pop culture and other series, in a way not unlike the source material. As such, it’s a wild mess of canon, historical and original characters, and references throughout. Some are one offs and others are revealed later on. For those not in the know, I will add a list of references at the end of the section. Of course, due to the subject matter and the original purpose of the roleplay, there will be vore, gore, physical and emotional trauma, character death and swearing. With that, let’s dive in. </p><p> </p><p>S- The wind slapped against Jarrod's face as he sat in the pilot's seat of his Tommy and looked down over the expanse of ground below them. France was a beautiful country and Jarrod thought it was a shame war of this caliber had spoiled such beauty. Regardless he had a job to do as a pilot for the United States Military. He had received and passed the training with flying colors had a few battles under his belt by now. He was fairly proud of his ability as a pilot though he wished he could put it to better use than this.<br/>Jarrod flew into his position within the formation of planes moving towards the horizon. It wouldn't be long now before they came into contact with the German's. <br/>"Got Germans coming over the horizon strap in gentlemen this is going to get ugly", The voice of their captain came over the radio.<br/>Jarrod squinted slightly, but after a few moments he could see them. Dozens of German aircraft moving towards them. He felt the familiar hype of adrenaline right before a fight a potent mix of fear and excitement in equal measure. It was a sizable force, but the Germans were outnumbered it should be a relatively simple skirmish to win even if they took some losses.</p><p>Z- The German fighters engage, a hodgepodge group of bi and triplanes. They mix with the Allied fighters, spinning in a deadly yet beautiful display. Suddenly, however, they turn, disappearing into the clouds.<br/>S- Immediately the sky lit up with the sound and flashes of gunfire as the German fighters engaged. Jarrod was in the process of watching a German triplane he had shot down spiral it's way downward towards the ground when the German fighters disengaged and vanished into the clouds.<br/>"What the hell.... Bit early for them to realize they are outnumbered.... what are they doing?", Jarrod said to himself.</p><p>Z- Out of the corner of his eye, a large shape could be seen diving from the clouds like a gigantic bird of prey, aiming at his wingman... and ramming it, taking off the fighter’s right wings. The plane spirals out of controls, the creature tearing the pilot from it and biting into the American. A few more of the creatures dive out of the clouds, attacking the planes in his squadron, not attempting to go for the German fighters.</p><p>S- Jarrod's eyes widened as he witnesses his wingman dispatched by the giant creature. What was worse even more of the creatures dove down from the clouds and immediately explosions and screams filled the air. Jarrod spun his Tommy around and immediately unleashed a hail of gunfire at one of the creatures riddling it with holes and sending it spiraling towards the ground. It wasn't enough and he knew it this had gone from a simple skirmish to a losing battle in nearly instant. The creatures were faster and far more maneuverable than any of the American planes at their disposal. <br/>"Fine then......rest easy Dale least I can do is take down the damn thing that took you out", Jarrod said.<br/>Jarrod spun his plane around narrowly avoiding one of the creatures as he went straight for the large one that took out his wing man. He unleashed a hail of gunfire hoping to take the thing out before it turned its attention on him.</p><p>Z- The creature, a black and tanned bat thing, climbs to evade the hail of bullets. A snarl is heard behind him, and another creature dives from the clouds onto his six, reddish-orange fur seeming to be aflame in the light of his muzzle flashes.</p><p>S- Jarrod swore as his hail of bullets missed their mark and he did his best not to let go of his position behind the large black and tan creature. And that was when he heard the snarl and glanced back at his six to see another one had taken position right behind him this one had reddish orange fur. It was a bad situation and Jarrod knew it just trying to maintain his position on the black creature was a challenge fit for an ace, but with this thing behind him his odds had went from slim to almost none. He grinned however when he saw another friend of his take up position behind the orange furred creature and began firing at it trying to cover Jarrod.<br/>"Not this time ugly....", A man named John Fawkes stared stoically.<br/>This man was a good friend of Jarrod's despite their clear difference in personalities. Jarrod was more reckless and sociable whereas John was stoic and kept to himself.</p><p>Z- The creature scowls, growling something that sounds like German, before clamping its wings shut to perform a rapid dive. The creature’s movements seem to have a human intelligence behind them, some maneuvers easily recognizable as being standard combat maneuvers.</p><p>S- John narrowed his eyes as watched the creature go into a dive and John was quick to dive after it as he maneuvered his own Tommy into a dive after the creature. The creature behaved exactly how a human pilot would having someone on their six. The thought of these things having intelligence was troubling, but John didn't dwell on it for long as he followed after the creature firing his guns.<br/>"Trying to escape me......no chance", John said.</p><p>Z- The creature looks over its shoulder at his pursuer, its eyes appearing almost human, aside from a reddish glow, similar to most of the vampires the American would have encountered working with his British allies. The creature then extends his wings, forcing himself to break and allowing the American fighter to blaze past him.</p><p>S- John locked eyes with the red eyes of the creature he was tailing and narrowed his own almost immediately. The almost human appearance and intelligence behind the eyes was more than enough for John to realize what he was going against. It was likely a vampire which also meant this struggle was likely very one sided. Sure enough the creature extended his wings and stopped midair as John zoomed straight past him. It was unfortunate, but couldn't be helped a giant bats aerial maneuverability was more capable than his Tommy's would ever be. Still John was determined not to go down easily as he quickly turned his air craft trying to spin around and come back into conflict with the large bat.<br/>"Clever.... with any luck Jarrod will break off from his own fight soon and assist", John muttered to himself.</p><p>Z- The thing lunges, mouth agape. Jarrod could see rows of teeth, far more than what’s typical for a bat like creature, and the red-furred creature moves to bite at his tail, taking off an elevator with a single snap, flinging it to the side.</p><p>S- Jarrod swore as he glanced back seeing that John had failed to take out the red furred beast. What was worse was seeing the rows of sharp teeth inside the gaping mouth as it bit down on the tail of his aircraft taking off an elevator and flinging it to the side. His Tommy lurched and he found himself immediately struggling to control it. Jarrod checked his parachute and prepared to bail out if things went from bad to worse. In the event that one of the bat-like creatures went for him as he plummeted, he had his service pistol, but he was less than reassured that it would be enough to stop one of the charging beasts.</p><p>Z- After ripping off the elevator, the beast pulls away, zooming into the clouds for cover. It seems to have left the human to its own devices, presumably to go after another target.<br/>S- Jarrod watched as the beast went to the clouds for cover and disengaging from him. At least that was one problem out of the picture for the now. Still the main problem was aircraft losing altitude. He was able to somewhat keep from going into a full nose dive by clever use of the trim on his wings, but regardless he was heading downward whether controlled or otherwise. Jarrod sighed as he looked at the battle raging around him and pilots were going down at an alarming rate. He was glad to see John was still airborne and had yet to sustain any damage. In fact, the ace had taken out at least two of the large bat-like beasts. Cutting his losses Jarrod bailed out of the aircraft and engaged his parachute as he watched his Tommy start nose diving without him to control the trims. So, there he was floating in the air as the battle raged around him holding his pistol as a last-ditch attempt to fend off a bat creature should it target him.</p><p>Z- The reddish bat-creature dives past the American once more, opening his maw wide underneath him, hovering in space with his maw agape.</p><p>S- Jarrod glanced down and upon seeing the reddish bat creatures open maw beneath him he let out a loud groan.<br/>"Oh, come on! No way my luck is that bad there’s like a dozen other planes you could be going after ass!", Jarrod shouted.<br/>Jarrod aimed his gun below him and fired though aiming directly below him wasn't exactly what he would call accurate shooting and from the sheer number of misses on a creature of that size he half expected his drill sergeant would have thrown him into the beast’s mouth personally had he seen the display. Regardless he continued drifting down slowly and steadily towards the beast’s maw as his feet started to go past the row of teeth.</p><p>Z- The thing just opens its mouth wider, completely engulfing him before snapping his jaws shut on the cables, severing them. He then dives again, moving to attack another plane, still carrying Jarrod in his maw.</p><p>S- Jarrod swore as he witnessed the creatures mouth open wider before they snapped shut over him. Jarrod immediately felt the humidity of the creature’s mouth before it merely went for another plane as it carried him.<br/>"Gotta be kidding me.... let me go you ugly mother fu-", Jarrod started to say before the jerking motions of the creature flying faceplanted him against its tongue, "Sigh....really not my day today".<br/>John meanwhile had witnessed Jarrod get snapped up and immediately spun around to engage the red furred beast unleashing a hail of gunfire at the creature. If nothing else he would avenge his fallen friend.</p><p>Z- The bat-like creature snarls as it’s shot, giving Jarrod another final look at his surroundings, before it unceremoniously gulps him down, preforming an Immelmann turn that would make an ace proud before diving at the other American, claws outstretched, and a snarl on its features</p><p>S- Jarrod felt light return in the creature’s maw for a brief moment as it seemed someone out there got a few shots off on the creature. Jarrod wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing however as he was no less screwed if the creature released him, he would merely fall to his death and if the creature didn't.... In the end it didn't matter enough to think about as the creatures throat opened up and Jarrod was swallowed in an instant sliding into the creature’s stomach. Jarrod swore as he found himself in the cramped interior and immediately began pounding on the creature’s stomach trying to at least give the beast a hell of a stomach ache before he was taken out.<br/>John meanwhile narrowed his eyes as the beast made a display of fine flying though it was to be expected from a beast at home in the sky. John smirked as the beast flew straight towards him. The two flew at each other when John quickly pulled his plane into a slight turn flying past the creature. John. took his gun and pointing it behind his seat fired a few shots from his pistol at the creatures back and wings. He wasn't sure how much damage a pistol would do against something like that, but at this point he was far past outmaneuvered so any damage he could inflict could only help his situation.</p><p>Z- The creature takes a hit to the wing, and wobbles, as the delicate membrane rips from the airspeed the two are flying at. He glares at the American, then glances at the damage, losing altitude. The bat circles an open patch of ground, then lands, heavily, in the muddy remains of a shell hole.</p><p>S- John smirked as he watched the red-furred bat creature circle towards the ground and landed heavily. John circled his plane around preparing for finishing the creature off with the next pass.<br/>Meanwhile Jarrod felt the hard thud from inside the stomach as the creature landed and immediately groaned as he tossed around the stomach violently.<br/>"Ha! Guess you weren't so good after all huh!", Jarrod shouted giving another sharp kick to the creatures stomach.</p><p>Z- He growls, standing on four legs, a bit unsteady, before coughing, and then saying something in decent, though German accented English. “Don’t celebrate my demise just yet, if I go, so do you.”</p><p>S- Jarrod froze for a moment as he heard the bat creature speak though it was with a German accent the thing spoke fairly good English. <br/>"Y-you can talk! ... whatever your damn right I'm celebrating your demise! In case you haven't noticed you ate me so my demise is pretty much confirmed taking you with me is a pleasant thought however Jerry", Jarrod said defiantly.</p><p>Z- “Perhaps.” He then shakes himself a bit, examining his wounded wing once more. It had begun to heal already, but he wasn’t getting back on it. He looks at the incoming American again, timing his run, before leaping like a cat, gliding a short distance and slipping into an abandoned trench for cover, slipping into the underground portion.</p><p>S- John had moved in for his run unleashing a hail of gunfire and swearing as the wounded beast manages to get into the underground portion of the trench.<br/>"Humph.... Lucky...", John said as he noticed the American planes were moving into retreat after taking considerable losses to the bat beasts.<br/>John gunned down another of the bat creatures before falling into formation along with the retreat. He was more than irritated that he hadn't managed to kill the creature that claimed Jarrod's life, but he was sure they would meet again and the next time he would take the thing he was one of the best Ace's the Americans had to offer and if nothing else he had proved that to great extent today. He had gunned down numerous bat beasts and managed to send what he now realized was the Red Baron crashing to the ground.<br/>Meanwhile in the trench Jarrod could hear the gunfire had stopped and he could still hear the accursed heartbeat of the beast that ate him.<br/>"Tch guess that was too much to hope they would take you out.....your hard to kill I'll give you that Jerry....heh I'm willing to bet it was John that shot you down too", Jarrod said distracting himself with talk rather than focusing on the fact he was probably going to be digested now that the creature had found safety.</p><p>Z- The thing growls, looking over its injured wing once more “I got careless. It won’t happen again, not that it matters much now.” The bat huffs irritated, knowing that getting back to his own lines will be a struggle, regardless of whether the human is in him or not. Being shifted on the ground does nothing more than make him a bigger target, and he knows this.</p><p>S- Jarrod smirked slightly as he heard the thing growl and then decides to "poke the bear" even more considering he was already under the impression he was screwed.<br/>"Careless....more like out skilled.....ouch that has to sting a little.....here you are built for flying and you got outmaneuvered by a human pilot in a shitty Tommy if that isn't humbling I don't know what is", Jarrod said satisfied that at least he was likely getting on the creatures nerves a pleasant meal he was not.<br/>A thought then occurred to him that if he had been shot down, he was likely somewhere in the trenches of no man’s land between both battle lines. The odds of him getting back to German lines was less than ideal.<br/>"Heh looks like we are both screwed anyway Jerry....I'm a meal and your stuck in no man’s land.... it’s unlikely another human could get out of no man’s land without eating bullets let alone your big ass", Jarrod said</p><p>Z- “Are you suggesting some sort of arrangement?” the bat stops, curling up a bit in the tight space, which in turn isn’t making for a comfortable situation inside him.</p><p>S- Jarrod grunted as the stomach tightly formed around him putting a very uncomfortable amount of pressure on him.<br/>"Yeah, I am... look other than you being my enemy and having eaten me I have no reason to hate you, personally right? Its war and we are on different sides that's all there is to it<br/>....but seeing as we are both screwed right now why not us both try and live to fight another day....I'm assuming you don't want to be a sitting duck in no man’s land and I certainly don't want to be digested.....we could work together to survive this", Jarrod suggested. <br/>Of course, there was the problem of which side to go towards which would cause argument no doubt.<br/>"So here’s what I'm thinking.....I have no intention of being a German prisoner and I highly doubt your willing to be our prisoner.....so we make our way through no man’s land till we are far enough to be outside of the battle lines.....from there we part ways and make our way around the battle lines towards our own sides.....and then.....well I guess we'll settle this fight another day", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- “That’s suicide. The front runs for miles. We’re closer to the Allied lines. I can stay hidden until my wing heals. With food, should only take a day.”</p><p>S- Jarrod seemed to consider this for a moment and nodded.<br/>"Alright then I certainly have no complaints about being closer to allied lines....if you’re sure we'll head in that direction......so do we have an agreement because your kind squeezing the hell out of me in here and your stomach is making noises I really don't like", Jarrod said</p><p>Z- He huffs a bit with irritation, then gags, his stomach contracting around Jarrod tightly as it starts bringing him upward into the bat’s throat. The creature would hack him up like a hair ball, huffing a bit once he’s out, fur ruffled.</p><p>S- Jarrod grunted as he suddenly felt the creatures stomach squeezing tightly around him as it began forcing him back up the bats throat. It wasn't long before he was deposited on the ground covered in saliva and bat stomach stuff. Jarrod sighed as he stood up and wiped the stuff off his face.<br/>"Well that was disgusting... Certainly not how I saw my day going today", Jarrod said as he glanced over at the bat creature for a moment, "So uh.... you really stand out... Not the most built for stealth are you big guy".</p><p>Z- “In the air, camouflage isn’t as necessary. Besides, even a bright red triplane appears black in the dark, even to vampiric eyesight. Not to mention it’s easier for us to differentiate ourselves from one another.” he stretches himself out, before starting to shift, returning to his ‘human’ form and brushing himself off, his eyes remaining the same, despite the smaller form... which is smaller, the German only standing at 5’7.</p><p>S- Jarrod seemed to acknowledge the truth behind the man’s words as in the air stealth wasn't the most important factor really. However, in their current situation it certainly would be. In no man’s land your just as likely to be shot by your own side as you are the enemy.<br/>"Fair enough big guy... still might want to don a smaller frame for this Mr. Vampire", Jarrod said.<br/>Jarrod watched as the man shifted back into a more human form that roughly 5'7 if he had to guess. It may have been petty, but considering the man had eaten him he took some satisfaction from the fact that he was taller than the German as 5'10.<br/>"Wow... you’re short... anyway", Jarrod said extending a hand, "Jarrod Bane....won't exactly say it's a pleasure, but any company is good company in no man’s land, right?".</p><p>Z- “I suppose.” he takes the American’s hand, shaking it “Rittmeister Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen.” Despite being significantly shorter than the Allied pilot, he doesn’t seem too put off by it, locking eyes with him as he shakes Jarrod’s hand. Oddly enough, his eyes seem to remain the same regardless of his form, the red backlight noticeable behind the ‘human’ blue.</p><p>S- Jarrod shook the man's head as he raised an eyebrow at the man’s name. Jarrod shook his head as he released the man’s hand and chuckled.</p><p>"Right ok... so I'm just going to call you Manfred because your names a fucking nightmare man", Jarrod said chuckling.<br/>Jarrod glanced at the man taking stock of him and certainly his eyes were immediately drawn to the vampiric eyes. He had the blue eyes he would expect from any blue eyes human, but the red backing behind the colored iris certainly portrayed him as anything but human.<br/>"Alright then... we should towards the allied front then... we should stick to the trenches as much as possible... I didn't survive being eaten just to get shot by own side after all", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- “Fair enough. I’d rather get across while it’s still dark, being blind won’t help the cause. As for names, well, at least you’re not calling me Baron like most of your lot does.” </p><p>S- Jarrod seemed to nod for a moment as he began walking through the trenches keeping low just in case they were in range of spotlights. He didn't know where in no man’s land they were, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to poke his head out to far either.<br/>"Huh no kidding so you’re the red Baron? Guess I'm not surprised you threw a monkey wrench into what was supposed to be an easy skirmish", Jarrod said then shrugged, "Nah.....we're working together so no reason to call you by anything other than your name... part of it of course".</p><p>Z- “Fair enough.” he looks up watching the remains of his own squadron realigning into formation, this time behind the now wounded tan and black bat, who despite his own ‘limping’, is able to lead them back. Seeming relieved, he then looks at his own injuries, which are healing, though apparently not fast enough. Glancing around, he sniffs the air a moment, then starts to lead the way farther along the trenches.</p><p>S- Jarrod watched Manfred curiously as he watched his squadron accompanied by the large bat he had managed to injure. Jarrod followed after the vampire as he sniffed the air and then led way through the trenches.<br/>"The other bat the big black one... friend of yours? You uh share the same cave or something", Jarrod asked as he kept his eyes peeled the best he could in the dark as they crept through no man’s land.</p><p>Z- “He’s my younger brother. We’re not animals.” he turns back to shoot Jarrod a harsh glare, like a disapproving teacher whose student said something stupid, though with the red backlight to them, the effect is a tad more intimidating.</p><p>S- Jarrod glanced over at the Vampires glare and crossed his own arms meeting the gaze with his own.<br/>"Trying to tell that to person that was in your stomach a moment ago seems a bit.....pointless don't you think", Jarrod said, but then sighed as he unfolded his arms, "But I suppose your right that much is easier to determine in your current form though....regardless I apologize for wounding your brother then....it was nothing personal".<br/>Jarrod then continued walking if he was unnerved by the vampire’s presence and he was he certainly didn't show it.</p><p>Z- “Neither was attempting to eat you. So, I apologize as well.” he stops suddenly, apparently sensing something.</p><p>S- Jarrod nodded at the man seeming to find the common ground of merely being on opposing sides rather than having a personal dislike of each other.<br/>"Apology accepted", Jarrod said.<br/>However, the second Manfred stopped Jarrod stopped as well trusting in the man’s superior senses as Jarrod allowed his hand to fall to his sidearm.<br/>"What is it?", Jarrod whispered quietly.</p><p>Z- “We’re not alone.” he narrows his eyes, looking off into the shadows nearby, and sure enough, pinpricks of red start to glow in the darkness of the trench ahead, not unlike the reddish glow coming from Richthofen’s own.</p><p>S- Jarrod narrowed his eyes as well as he saw the red glow in the darkness and shook his head a bit dismayed.<br/>"Lovely... I'm guessing that reddish glows means they are friends of yours... vampires right", Jarrod said tightening his hand on his pistol showing the man’s nerves were quite high.<br/>Jarrod glanced at Manfred with his peripherals as if trying to judge his next move. It was one thing when the two of them were alone in no man’s land, but if he was able to get their attention.... would he keep to his deal with Jarrod or would he end up back in a stomach or otherwise captured? Jarrod while confident knew his chances against a vampire on foot were bad real bad let alone a few of them.</p><p>Z- The vampiric Ace’s face remains calm, nearly emotionless, but he seems a bit tense, as if he doesn’t truest the other vampires. As the step closer, more of them is revealed... and something is off. The soldiers all seem renegades, wearing older uniforms from different armies, some French, some British, and some German. They corner both of the pilots, a hungry look on their features, which were mostly human, aside from the sharp fangs and glowing eyes.</p><p>S- Jarrod's hand officially drew his pistol the second the vampires came close enough to see in the darkness. He would have liked to say that knowing they weren't friendly to Manfred was a relief, but it was actually the polar opposite of that. These vampires were clearly a third party here and they didn't seem all too picky if the meal was him or his vampire companion at the moment.<br/>"This... could be problematic... If you have any advice against fighting other... you's now would be a very good time to elaborate", Jarrod said raising his pistol as he backed against the wall of the trench.<br/>Jarrod then looked at the approaching Vampires and grinned.<br/>"Heh... nice night eh gentleman? No need to ruin it with unpleasantries... how ‘bout a smoke?", Jarrod suggested attempting to stall for time.</p><p>Z- Manfred continues to back up as well, glancing to the other side, where more of them block off their escape. “You don’t happen to have that thing loaded with silver, do you?”<br/>With that, one of the men speaks up... English, with a slight French accent. His uniform is filthy, but the blue underneath can still be seen through most of the mud.<br/>“You don’t have enough rounds between you to take on all of us. Surrender, and we won’t kill you.”</p><p>S- Jarrod glanced over at Manfred for a moment and shook his head.<br/>"At the moment no… I have Silver rounds... But I feel like they probably won't give me the chance to load them even if I ask nicely", Jarrod said <br/>At that moment one of the vampires in a French uniform spoke up demanding their surrender.<br/>"Yeah... not that you lot don't seem trustworthy... but I've heard the whole surrender if you want to live thing before... grim thought but if I'm going down, I'd rather go down swinging not screaming", Jarrod said.<br/>One of the vampires wearing the British uniform crossed his arms.<br/>"Admirable, but foolish... if you fight you have no chance of survival... Surrender gives you a chance however slim it may or may not be... what do you bloody have to lose at that point?", The vampire said.<br/>"Dignity? Self-respect? ... and frankly a lot of blood", Jarrod said.<br/>Z- Richthofen cocks his head somewhat at the mention of blood, as if that got him thinking about something “He has a point. How do you stay supplied without anyone delivering blood to you? I see a mix of uniforms, you’re not on either side’s payroll. How do you feed?”<br/>The French soldier blinks at that, apparently surprised that both men, though outnumbered, were either too brave or stupid to simply surrender.</p><p>S- The British soldier seemed taken back by the two's lack of surrender as well and even more so when they mentioned blood. He glances at the other two for a moment.<br/>"Seems rather irrelevant doesn't it... Either way we have the blood we need now we would prefer this not get... unpleasant I suggest you surrender", The British soldier said.<br/>Jarrod narrowed his eyes for a moment as he realized something very obvious. They were completely outnumbered, so why did the vampires seem so intent on them surrendering when they could easily over power the two of them while keeping them alive if they so desired. A cocky smirk formed itself to Jarrod's face as he glanced at Manfred and nodded. He glanced at the French soldier and merely held his gun pointed up in the air.<br/>"You know it just occurred to me that making noise in the middle of the night in no man’s land is a very unwise thing to do.....I mean....even with your numbers it would be very.....unpleasant.....if all the spotlights just happened to move to this particular spot wouldn't it", Jarrod said his finger on the trigger.<br/>He had hoped his hunch was right as he reasoned that this group were at the very least in a similar situation as they were. Jarrod and Manfred had to keep quiet in no man’s land if they wanted to live... he had to assume that constraint didn't just apply to them.</p><p>Z- Richthofen narrows his eyes a bit, apparently something the bat does while thinking, as the vampires around them do the opposite, the French vamp speaking up quickly “No need to do anything hasty now... We can be civilized about this. Put down the weapon, and we can talk.”</p><p>S- Jarrod's face quickly formed a grin as he gave an amused grin knowing he had indeed been right in his assumption.<br/>"Hey I'm American buddy hasty is our specialty... we can talk civil if you want, but the weapon isn't going anywhere Mon Ami....now then why don't you and your buddies back up a little bit....my finger gets a little spastic when I'm feeling boxed in", Jarrod said clearly enjoying the upper hand.<br/>The British vampire nodded at the others as they took a few steps back.<br/>"Great... now monsieur vampire... why don't you answer my German friends question a moment ago... how exactly are you guys getting a supply of blood... or are you even cause you lot seemed pretty hungry a moment ago when you were eying us up like a rare steak", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- the French vamp goes quiet a moment, debating whether to lie, or answer truthfully. He ends up simple going for the later, as the look on the American’s face tells him he shouldn’t fuck with him.<br/>“We capture downed pilots, for rations. We modified one of the bunkers as a holding area, of sorts.”</p><p>S- Jarrod narrowed his eyes, but at the same time he could at least respect the Frenchman's honesty.<br/>"Well I appreciate the honesty even if I'm more than a little pissed you lot planned to drink me... Well here's how this is going to go Monsieur Vampire... Either you and your buddies back off and find your blood elsewhere... Or I'll fire off a shot and we all die right here... Don't test me either I'd rather eat a bullet sandwich then be restrained in some bunker while you all drink me dry", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- The Frenchman looks over at his comrades, judging their expressions, before turning beck to Jarrod, nodding and backing up, motioning for his men to do so as well.</p><p>S- Jarrod nodded approvingly as he glanced at Manfred and gave a nod.<br/>"Alright big guy... Let's get out of here while we have the chance", Jarrod said.<br/>Jarrod continued forward making sure to keep the weapon hoisted in the air the entire time as he walked his eyes scanning over the vampires.<br/>"That's it... Nice and easy... No sudden moves... You vampires are quick, but not that damn quick so no funny ideas...", Jarrod said.<br/>As they got a reasonable distance from the Vampires Jarrod had to gloat a bit in what was probably the greatest fib of his entire career. As he kept the gun in sight of the vampires, he released the empty magazine that was in the gun since he had fired all of his rounds trying to keep from being eaten by Manfred earlier. With a flourish Jarrod inserted a fresh magazine and smirked at the vampires.<br/>"Better luck next time gentlemen", Jarrod said with amused expression.</p><p>	Z- Richthofen glances back at the other vamps, then his unlikely comrade once they’re out of range “It was a bluff?” his expression looks almost shocked, an almost comical expression compared to the usual ‘bland’ expression the bat wears.</p><p>	S- Jarrod chuckled and grinned at his temporary vampire companion as he nodded proudly.<br/>"Ha-ha sure was that magazine was emptied trying to get you to back off from making me lunch... Still a gun can be useful for more than just spewing bullets as can lying with confidence", Jarrod said with a roguish grin.<br/>Jarrod walked along with Manfred as he placed his freshly loaded pistol which just so happened to contain silver bullets now. Jarrod certainly wasn't taking chances with a second altercation with a vampire. <br/>"Playing Poker gave me those skills... Even if your full of shit if you lie with confidence someone might just believe you", Jarrod said simply.</p><p>Z- “Is that what you did before the war? Work the steamer lines or something?” He looks over at him, head cocked curiously. “Or was it just a habit of yours?”</p><p>S- Jarrod rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled slightly.<br/>"Heh more like a problem than a habit....I liked gambling....it was a rush....seems old habits die hard.....I gambled on engaging you in the air.....I gambled on partnering with you.....and now I gambled spooking bloodthirsty vampires with an empty gun", Jarrod said with a shrug, "Before the war I was just a dockworker nothing special mostly unloading crates....grunt work.....nothing all that glamorous, but it was a job".<br/>Jarrod then glanced over at his companion.<br/>"What about you... I have to imagine you weren't always the infamous Red Baron... you got anyone special back home... a Mrs. Vampire flying around somewhere biting chunks out of planes", Jarrod inquired.</p><p>Z- “No, no one back home. Honestly, the thought of settling down sounds incredibly boring. No, I guess if the war never broke out, I’d still be in Oxford studying. I wanted to enter the Olympics for horse-jumping, but the war had other plans. I wasn’t always a pilot, or a shapeshifter, for that matter. It doesn’t come naturally to my bloodline. Shifting isn’t too common amongst vampires. As far as I know, only a handful of lines are capable of it.”</p><p>S- Jarrod chuckled slightly as he had to admit Manfred had a point.<br/>"Heh yeah settling down has never been my strong suit either... though entering the Olympics would have been interesting it's a pity things went the way they did... I liked living life on the edge, but the war wasn't exactly what I had in mind", Jarrod said then, "So wait if shifting isn't in your bloodline how the heck did you gain the ability?".</p><p>Z- “Higher ups decided to experiment with mixing bloodlines, since most aircraft are deathtraps. Results were mixed, we had some losses, some of us lost our minds, though in this war it’s nothing new. The process is surprisingly simple, we were partnered with some women from other lines, and told to feed from them. Started training us to shift the next evening.”</p><p>S- "Damn... that's messed up... guess your right though nothing new when it comes to war", Jarrod said shaking his head <br/>Jarrod grimaced slightly as he imagined the vampires feeding on the women or worse imagining what would have happened to him had his bluff not worked earlier.<br/>"I won't lie to you for the longest time I kinda told myself that vampires didn't really drink blood... could have went my whole life without knowing that truth", Jarrod said chuckling.</p><p>Z- “What did you think we fed on, tomato juice?” he chuckles a bit at that, the sound almost like a tree branch “From what I’ve heard, we aren’t too common back in the states, we didn’t take off like we did in Europe. Not that it matters, really.”</p><p>S- Jarrod chuckled slightly as he gave a shrug.<br/>"Truth be told I was kind of just hoping you ate meat and it was secretly hell to chew your food with four fangs......little did I know you have a hell of a lot more than four....trust me when I say that was an unpleasant realization as I parachuted towards them", Jarrod said before he nodded, "But yeah vampires are largely considered folk tales back in the states....man were we not prepared for that reveal.....to think I always thought my sister had a few screws loose the time she "saw" a vampire......if I survive this war to tell her I fought and partnered with one she’s never going to let me hear the end of it".</p><p>Z- The American’s description seems to amuse the bat, and he chuckles a bit again himself, showing a bit of teeth. Besides the slightly sharpened pair of fangs, it seems pretty human, no hint of the rows of serrated daggers Jarrod spotted before “Well, let’s focus on getting you back so you can, yeah?”</p><p>S- Jarrod seemed a bit surprised to see normal teeth rather than rows of sharp death spikes though the classic pair of fangs remained. Regardless Jarrod gave a slight smile and nodded at the man in agreement.</p><p>"There’s still a long war ahead... getting back is hardly the end of the hardship for us... we'll likely even have to fight again", Jarrod realizing the unpleasant truth behind their success if they managed to survive that night.</p><p>Z- “If we make it through this. Though, I don’t expect to live through the war. I’ve been at it too long. Maybe you’ll get lucky.” he shrugs “It’s life, I suppose... and death.”</p><p>S- "True enough....eh well don't go down that realm of thinking....hard to tell what the future will bring, but damned if I'm not gonna do everything I possibly can to survive this damn war", Jarrod said, "Who knows maybe we'll both get lucky.....tell ya what though if me and you scrap again for the love of god man go ahead and use the teeth getting hacked out a giant bat is not something I care to experience again".<br/>Jarrod then laughed slightly and shook his head as they got closer to allied lines.</p><p>Z- “Aw, but it’s much more fun.” he chuckles again, shaking his head. “Well, just over the top, and another hundred or so feet, and you’re home free.”</p><p>S- "For you maybe! For me it made ME want to lose my lunch indefinitely!", Jarrod said chuckling.<br/>Jarrod then turned to Manfred and nodded with a smile.<br/>"Well this was an adventure, but it would seem this is my stop... take care Manfred... and prepare for an ass kicking the next time we meet in the air", Jarrod said grinning.<br/>It was a good thing despite is slightly roguish personality that Jarrod was a man of his word as getting Manfred caught would have been an easy thing this close to Allied lines. That wasn't his style though and he certainly wasn't going to betray the man’s trust when the man had certainly not betrayed on his end.</p><p>Z- He gives a smug smirk back, looking amused “You wish. Get back safely, try not to fall into the wrong trench.” he gives the American a small wave, before disappearing farther into the abandoned trench, seemingly melting into the darkness, from the human’s perspective.</p><p>S- Jarrod smirked as he returned the wave before he pulled himself up and began making his way back behind Allied lines.</p><p>Appendix </p><p>1.	Shapeshifting German pilots – Basically the main plot of Anno Dracula – The Bloody Red Baron. Not much changed there. Yes, they do shapeshift into giant bats and eat Allied pilots, just in the standard vampiric sense.<br/>2.	Renegade vamps in the trenches – Reference to Anno Dracula’s Troglodytes, a group of vampires from various nations living in an abandoned trench, who captured Winthrop and Ball.<br/>3.	“Work the steamer lines or something?”  - Con artists traveling on transatlantic ocean lines were rather common, often rigging games and gambling with wealthy passengers.<br/>4.	Horses and von Richthofen – Before the war broke out, the man was in quite a few horse races and competitions, and was in the Calvary before moving over to the air corps, starting in two seaters before moving to fighters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jarrod finds himself in the trenches again, but under more unsavory circumstances.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get into it, this is a long running roleplay between me and a friend of mine, who will be mentioned as Sage from now on. We started on 8-28-2019 and at the time of this writing it is still ongoing. I have partially cleaned it up, on the matters of grammatical and spelling errors, but I left the rest as-is, so there are some mistakes, either with period accuracy, me being a dumbass and mixing characters up, etc. My posts will be marked with a ‘Z’ prefix, and his with a ‘S’. As for the roleplay itself, it started out as a basic vore roleplay loosely based on Anno Dracula that eventually progressed into a complete alternate timeline, similar in basics, with some other references to pop culture and other series, in a way not unlike the source material. As such, it’s a wild mess of canon, historical and original characters, and references throughout. Some are one offs and others are revealed later on. For those not in the know, I will add a list of references at the end of the section. Of course, due to the subject matter and the original purpose of the roleplay, there will be vore, gore, physical and emotional trauma, character death, possible eventual lewds and swearing. With that, let’s dive in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death or Glory – Part 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- A few days later<br/>---------<br/>Jarrod sat near his new Tommy as he prepared once again to engage German forces in the air. John walked over and looked Jarrod's plane over.<br/>"Sure you’re ready for this... you got eaten by a giant bat", John said simply.<br/>"Eh you know me man... I don't dwell though this "new" tommy looks even shittier than my old one... if that's even possible", Jarrod said.<br/>John seemed to nod for a moment before looking Jarrod over.<br/>"Not looking forward to possibly having to fight the Jerry you teamed up with are you", John said.<br/>Jarrod sighed as looked up at John a bit annoyed. For someone so quiet and stoic the man had a remarkable ability to notice things in people and the rather annoying ability to bring it up.<br/>"Honestly no I'm not... An enemy suddenly becomes march harder to kill once you've gotten to know them a bit... harder to disconnect... if your worried about me holding back in a fight don't be... I'll do what needs to be done John", Jarrod said.<br/>John noticed he seemed to have struck a nerve and merely nodded as he began walking back towards his own Tommy.<br/>"Let's hope so... hesitation has killed men greater than the two of us", John said simply as he climbed into his own aircraft. <br/>"Hesitation has killed men greater than the two of us......tch like I don't know that...", Jarrod said mocking John quietly before shaking his head and climbing into his new Tommy.<br/>	Z- The air is clear, the weather decent, and the planes rumble off the field, taking to the air. Passing over no-man’s land, where their own lot is planning a charge, the grunts in the trenches go over the top, attempting to charge the enemy lines, using the planes as cover. Within moments, the enemy opens fire, and their own planes dive from above on the American fighters, mixing in combat with the older, but more numerous Tommies.</p>
<p>	S- Jarrod took a breath as he looked at the approaching German fighters that were already raining gunfire down on the American troops. <br/>"Here we go again...let's try and keep from getting shot down this time", Jarrod said to himself as he looked behind him to see his wingman John following him.<br/>Then gunfire erupted in Jarrod's ears along with the cry of engines as the two air forces collided and immediately Jarrod sent a fighter swirling down towards the ground as he spun his plane around to target another plane.</p>
<p>Z- The triplane turns to face him, attempting to use his fighter’s superior maneuverability to slip onto Jarrod’s six, twin Spandaus glinting as he opens fire once in range</p>
<p>S- Jarrod swears as the triplane managed to get behind him and immediately gunfire could be heard. He heard the telltale sounds of bullets ripping through his plane and immediately tries to take evasive maneuvers though the superior maneuverability was quickly becoming a problem.<br/>John had moved in to assist only to be accosted himself and forces to deal with the approaching planes less he get shot down himself.<br/>Jarrod in the meantime was taking more damage from the persistent target on his six and that's when he felt a hard punch followed by a strong burning sensation his him from behind. He glanced down briefly to see red on his shirt. One of the bullets had punched through his plane and actually manages to hit him. It looked worse than it actually was, but that didn't mean it was going to make flying any easier.</p>
<p>Z- The plane sticks to him, only turning away after one of Jarrod’s men attacks him, and attempts to shake off the other American, leaving Jarrod to his own devices.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod let out a slight sigh of relief as the German fighter dogging him was taken off his back by another American fighter. He was still wounded, but that certainly wasn't going to stop him from trying to win this skirmish so far the sides seemed pretty evenly matched. The Americans outnumbered them, but the maneuverability of German planes evened the playing field a bit and so far so he immediately engaged another fighter shooting it down with ease.<br/>John meanwhile had dispatched the two Germans that dogged him and was glad to see Jarrod had survived his encounter. Still just because things were going well didn't necessarily mean they would stay that way. John still hadn't seen any of those giant bats show up a fact he was a bit disappointed by ever since he had heard of the Red Baron, he had an almost obsessive drive to be the one to take him out. Being the premier ace, the American air force had taking out the Germans ace was an almost direct duty.<br/>Z- Sure enough, one of the bat things dives from cover, going for one of the damaged planes. This one is completely black, almost blending in with the growing darkness. within moments, more of them dive from the clouds, attacking the Allied fighters.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod swore as he saw one of the damaged planes get taken out by one of the bat creatures. He had a feeling they would make another showing and just like last time they were already proving to turn the tide out of their favor. Jarrod immediately spun his plane around and began moving in on the six of the completely black bat thing and unleashed a volley of gunfire towards the creature hoping to take it out quick.<br/>John meanwhile had spun past an attacking bat creature as he scanned the skies for the Baron more maneuverable or not he had little interest in the average bat creature as he had already proved himself able to take them out when the need arises. No, he wanted the Baron this time around. With grunt however he was forced to engage an oncoming bat creature and delay his search, but shortly after the bat creature was sent spiraling towards the ground riddled with bullet wounds.</p>
<p>Z- as soon as he turns to continue his search, a red-furred blur dives from the clouds, claws outstretched and maw open in a snarl, the German ace having used the brief distraction to set up a good attack position, above and behind his American pursuer.</p>
<p>S- John glared as he suddenly pulled his plane into a nose dive moving away from the creature’s maw.<br/>"There you are!... come and get me I dare you Jerry", John said <br/>After getting the creature to follow him he immediately spun to the right trying to get behind the Baron. His plane wasn't maneuverable enough to accomplish such a feat, but it mattered little as he turned right into the path of a few oncoming American planes as they began firing at the baron. It was a clever diversionary tactic forcing the Baron to focus on other opponents while John made his way to his targets six.</p>
<p>Z- The German closes his wings, diving quickly before suddenly opening them, essentially putting on the brakes and allowing his pursuers to blaze past him. He rolls to the side, diving again, and clipping the tail off of one of the tommies before climbing again, intending to go for original target as the damaged plane spins out of control for the ground.<br/>S- The second the Baron climbs into the air again he is immediately treated to gunfire aimed at him as John moves in for another attempt at him. It would be pretty evidently clear that this pilot was specifically targeting him.</p>
<p>Z- he jinxes a bit in the air to evade most of the shots, as comfortable in the air as a gymnast on a beam. Once in a decent position, he dives for the pilot, claws outstretched and maw agape, showing rows of teeth</p>
<p>S- John swore and narrowed his eyes as he realized the bad position he was in. The Barons mouth and razor-sharp teeth were heading straight for him. John stared into the face of what was likely death, but the attack never came.<br/>Jarrod flew in suddenly unleashing a hail of bullets towards the baron as he came to the defense of his friend.<br/>"Yeah come on let's go for round two big guy", Jarrod shouted hoping to buy John some time to get into a more favorable position or at the very least break off.</p>
<p>Z - The German ace pulls off, a scowl on his batty features as he loops over, diving into the thick smoke closer to the ground. A risky maneuver, but it would make it harder for his pursuers to track him as well.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod frowned as the German Ace drove into the thick smoke near the ground and Jarrod immediately had to disengage. He was a decent pilot, but following after him was much too risky for him especially with him not being at 100% concentration because of his wound.<br/>"Damnit....clever Manfred....real clever", Jarrod said keeping his eyes peeled hoping to be prepared in case that giant bat burst up from the smoke.</p>
<p>Z- for a few moments, it seems like the German is taking the moment to bow out of the fight, as if deciding to continue wasn’t worth the risk.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod circled around for a moment trying to see where Manfred was going to exit the smoke. <br/>"Hmmm you retreating Manfred... unlikely regardless if your done fighting I have no reason to pursue you", Jarrod said as he started to break off intent on flying back towards the fray.</p>
<p>Z- As soon Jarrod starts to turn, the ace reveals himself once more, moving to snap at the American’s tail fin again.</p>
<p>S- "Oh shit!", Jarrod shouts suddenly as Manfred launched upwards out of the smoke.<br/>Jarrod tried to maneuver his plane once again, but in a staunch repeat of last time he felt his Tommy jerk as the tail fin was torn straight off.<br/>"Oh, come on! Really! Again! ... should have just joined the army instead of flying around in this tin can death box in the sky!", Jarrod shouted a mix between slightly panic and a lot of pissed.<br/>Immediately he felt his aircraft trying to lurch downward again losing the tailfin was just the final straw that broke the camel's back considering the damage his plane had taken earlier.</p>
<p>Z- Seeing his rival’s plane is out of service, he doesn’t press the attack, flying alongside the crippled Tommy a moment, giving a quick wing waggle before separating, darting off into cloud cover and leaving the American to set the plane down in peace.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod narrowed his eyes as the giant red furred bat flew alongside him and actually waggled his wing at him.<br/>"You cocky son of a .... ha-ha alright you win this one big guy", Jarrod said shaking his head as he refocused on crashing his plane.<br/>Sure enough it wasn't long before his plane hit the ground roughly and skidded across the ground of no man’s land leaving the injured pilot more than a little disoriented.<br/>"Man.....this really isn't my week", Jarrod said before realizing he had even bigger problems.<br/>This wasn't nightfall it was broad daylight and the trench warfare was in full swing at the moment. If that wasn't bad enough, he was certainly closer to the German lines than he was the allied ones. He could hear German voices coming towards his plane as he slowly pulled out his pistol.</p>
<p>Z- The voices continue to inch closer, getting louder. Practically on top of him now, a barrel of a bolt-action rifle is pointed into his cockpit, the owner of the weapon speaking in accented English “Don’t do something stupid, amerikanischer Teufel Hund.”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod swore as he dropped his pistol reckless though he may be his plane was completely surrounded it wasn't a winning fight especially with him being wounded.<br/>"Wouldn't dream of it, Jerry", Jarrod said holding his hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>Z- They drag him out of the plane, dragging him back into the trench they emerged from, a medic rushing over and examining his wounds, before starting to patch him up.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod groaned as the German soldiers dragged him out of the plane with all the gentleness of his pissed off ex. His heart had to be beating a thousand miles per hour as the reality of being a prisoner of war set in. As he was dragged into the trench, he let the medic take a look at his wound and patch him up. If nothing else that was probably a sort of good sign they didn't just shoot him after all.<br/>"Ow easy Jerry....this is first aid not sowing up your daughter's teddy bear", Jarrod said as he leaned his head back against the wall of the trench</p>
<p>Z- The medic shoots him a glare, but eases up a bit “Pilot, right? You were shot down?”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod looked away as the medic shot him a glare. There was a time for defiance and a time to tuck your tail and be very humble this was one of the latter times. Jarrod nodded as he looked up at the medic.<br/>"Yeah more like bitten down... bat creature got me", Jarrod said as he became increasingly concerned.<br/>Escaping would not be an easy undertaking if even possible he was definitely behind enemy lines now and Germans were everywhere.</p>
<p>Z- “Ah, so you ran into Richthofen’s Flying Freak Show. You’re lucky.” he finishes up his work, looking over the American “You’re lucky twice over, a few inches to the right and you wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod raised an eyebrow for a moment as he looked around being practical as ever.<br/>"Lucky huh... well that really all depends on how Germany treats prisoners of war... depending on that answer whether I'm lucky or not is open to debate", Jarrod said before glancing back at the medic, "Not a fan of the vampires? I'm surprised considering they seem to be a game changer in this war".</p>
<p>Z- “Anything is better than dead. I don’t have a problem with vampires. We have a few of them back home, your allies use them too. Just not the variety we field. But other vampires are put off by Richthofen’s lot. Can’t help but be a bit uncertain when other vamps are.”</p>
<p>S- "Gonna have to disagree with you there, Jerry... I can think of plenty of things worse than death", Jarrod said before thinking for a moment, "Other vampires are put off by Richthofen... because of the manipulation with his bloodline right?".<br/>It was a little detail he hadn't quite known, but it was easy to draw a conclusion on what he thought the reason for other vampires to be concerned about him would be.</p>
<p>Z- “Partially. Though most of it is the fact that they eat other vampires. Would make anyone put off.”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod looked up surprised at that fact. He certainly had not known that other vampires were on the menu for Richthofen as well as humans.<br/>"Well shit... yeah alright hard to blame them I suppose with that little gem of information", Jarrod said.<br/>Jarrod seemed to relax a bit even if temporarily. He was a prisoner of war, but there was the perk that he hadn't ended up in a stomach like he had last time. That was almost enough for him to consider this coming out ahead.</p>
<p>Z- “Not much to be done about it, I suppose. At least not for you, being sent to a camp and all.”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod looked up at the medic and seemed to nod.<br/>"Yeah guess not... had a feeling there was a catch to why you were patching me up", Jarrod muttered.<br/>Still Jarrod realized this might be an opportunity. A camp was both easier and more difficult to escape than the trenches behind enemy lines, but at least there opportunities could present themselves. He just had to focus on staying alive that was all that mattered.</p>
<p>Z- “Well, it’s still the right thing to do. Just rest until someone can come get you.” <br/>above, the combat starts to break, the remaining planes and bats going their separate ways.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod nodded at the medic as he let his head rest against the wall of the trench and closed his eyes for a bit. Who knew what fresh hell was about to be tossed his way.<br/>"Just focus on survival Jarrod....tch just had to land closer to German lines", Jarrod muttered to himself.<br/>He opened his eyes briefly and looked up to see the battle above ending it was hard to tell who came out victorious if anyone did at all. He realized that wasn't really his concern at the moment.</p>
<p>Z- The medic leaves, going off to check on his own men. In a lapse of judgement, the American is left alone, one prisoner not mattering much, it seems.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod's eyes peeped open for a moment realizing he had been left well enough alone for the moment as the Germans focused on gathering their wounded, checking their supplies, the works after a battle. Jarrod grinned as he forced himself to his feet and crept into the shadows of the underground trenches behind some boxes.</p>
<p>"Hard way it is... staying stealthy in these trenches in broad daylight is... complicated to say the least... first things first I need to arm up", Jarrod thought to himself. </p>
<p>Sure enough, a German soldier was coming their way and upon peeping that he was alone the second he passed the crates Jarrod dipped out putting a hand over his mouth to muffle him and then snapped his neck with a jerk of his arms before dragging him back behind the crates. Jarrod took a breath as he retrieved the man’s sidearm and weapon as well as a knife which considering his position was infinitely more useful than the other two. With that Jarrod stepped began making his way into what was an underground bunker.</p>
<p>Z- The farther in he heads, he would stumble into what seems to be the more vampiric squad member’s quarters, a pitch-black room with filled cots.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod feels a chill go down his spine as he entered the pitch-black quarters. He had a pretty good idea where he was at the moment and it was a bad place to be. Jarrod looked at his knife and shook his head opting to flat out hold his SMG. Getting riddled with bullets was one thing being swallowed or worse drained dry by vampires was a whole new level on Jarrod's fuck that scale.<br/>"I would walk right into Vampire quarters of all things...", Jarrod muttered quietly to himself. <br/>Jarrod crept quietly as possible through the pitch-black quarters he could barely see a thing, but if it was one thing he certainly did not want to see, it would be the glow of red eyes.</p>
<p>Z- As he speaks, a few of the forms move, but none awaken, and he’s left on his own... for now.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod slowly takes a breath as he saw the forms within the shadows move briefly, but it seemed they were merely shifting in their sleep. Jarrod closed his eyes for a moment sweat moving down his forehead as he continued creeping his way towards the exit of the quarters.</p>
<p>"Just a little further... and I’m....not home free, but fuck it anything better than being here", Jarrod thought to himself</p>
<p>Z- The exit is tantalizingly close, but in the dark, an empty blood packet was carelessly left in the way, crinkling loudly as it’s tread upon, and the room’s sleeping occupants begin to stir.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod's eyes stay glued on the exit as he gets closer and closer. By that point he was practically holding his breath. He was just about there when an echoing crinkling filled his ears. Jarrod's eyes closed for a brief moment while he took the time to curse whatever all powerful deity decided that he or she hated him that day. The moment his eyes opened Jarrod bolted through the door and began running smacking a soldier in front of him with the butt of his gun. Perhaps he could have kept the element of stealth, but he had seen red eyes in the dark of that room fall right on him. His stealth was as good as blown and he knew and very shortly he would have vampires dogging after him.</p>
<p>Z- It doesn’t take long for them to get on his trail, and he just barely makes it into the main corridor before his tail starts to catch up, about twenty vampiric soldiers chasing him down like a dog after a hare. </p>
<p>S- Jarrod took a glance back and that's really all he needed to see just how screwed he was. He bursted through the trenches as fast as his legs could carry him, but at this point he was risking reopening his wound. </p>
<p>"So that's how it is huh......fine.... come and get me!", Jarrod shouted as he spun around firing his SMG down the trench into the oncoming Vampiric soldiers </p>
<p>He didn't even check to confirm if he killed any. The second his magazine was empty he took off running again pulling out his sidearm. He shot down a human soldier that had moved to head him off before aiming behind him and firing at the oncoming vampires as he ran. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Once he fired these last three bullets that was it. If the Vampires didn't run him down then he would be helpless the next time he ran into a German soldier or he merely be gunned down if he tried to climb out of the trench.</p>
<p>Z- They stop as he gets closer to the daylight outside, hissing with irritation as he makes it out of bounds, and they turn around, heading back inside. It seems the vampiric hatred of sunlight isn’t all a myth.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod smirked as he watched the vampires make their way back into the darkness and away from the sunlight and being his humble self that he is was... very quick to gloat.</p>
<p>"Haha! Yeah that's right crawl back into your shadows leaches! Looks like Jarrod Bane survives aga-oh shit!", Jarrod shouted as gunfire erupted towards him from German soldiers coming down the trench. </p>
<p>Jarrod fired one more shot towards them before he hefted himself up over the wall of the trench and made for one final sprint. As Jarrod ran, he could hear gunfire from all around him he didn't want to think about how many bullets actually almost hit their mark. Regardless he immediately dove into the muddy crater of an impact and laid there for a moment catching his breath. He could still hear shouting in German and he knew he get running again soon or risk being captured again and this time he didn't suspect their generosity would be so.... generous. That and he didn't like being on open ground far too easy for any straggling bat beasts to spot from the air.</p>
<p>Z- There doesn’t seem to be any straggling behind the rest of the flock, but there is a large black shape on the ground ahead, apparently one of the ones shot down, unconscious in a shell hole.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod glanced up to see just what exactly he was sharing the shell hole with and immediately sighed.</p>
<p>"You have GOT....to be kidding me.... wait....is that thing unconscious or dead", Jarrod questioned to himself </p>
<p>Jarrod slowly moved forward to take a better look. It wasn't Manfred that was for sure with the pure black wings. He questioned for a brief moment if this could be his brother.</p>
<p>"Was it all black.... or black and brown.... ah hell who remembers", Jarrod said shaking his head.</p>
<p>Z- slowly, the tip of the creature’s long tail twitches, it’s eyes slowly opening, glowing weakly behind the tinted sunglasses that made up the thing’s flight gear, along with a pair of spandaus on a harness on its torso, and a few pockets strapped to its side, presumably to carry more ammunition</p>
<p>S- Jarrod narrowed his eyes as the creatures red eyes slowly opened up and he immediately shook his head as he took notice that the gear was similar to that of Manfred's gear.</p>
<p>"Easy big guy or girl.....truth be told I have no fucking clue when you’re a bat.....we are in the same boat here alright....your injured I'm injured.....let's just call this what it is and both live another day alright", Jarrod said hand tight around his pistol.</p>
<p>Z- “So what d’ya suggest? Just act like we haven’t seen each other?” the German’s voice is masculine, so it seems all the bat things are male, at least so far. Aside from his mouth moving as he speaks... revealing rows of teeth as he does... he doesn’t budge.</p>
<p>S- "Well to be honest I might very well be screwed either way.....we are closer to your side than mine....but I at least have a chance running from soldiers.....a tangle with you doesn't sound fun....all I ask if you let me go....with any luck they'll stop chasing me to get you back to safety.....we both live", Jarrod said his eyes glancing at the many sharp teeth in the bats mouth.</p>
<p>Z- “I can’t kill you like this anyway. So... good luck making it back the rest of the way.”</p>
<p>S- "Works for me big guy.....good luck recovering from those wounds.....shitty thing about war huh....it’s not personal....would be much easier if it was", Jarrod said nodding as he took a breath and took off running leaving the bat creature behind for the German soldiers to assist.</p>
<p>Z- It doesn’t take long, and the plan goes as expected, Jarrod’s pursuers more concerned with their own than chasing a prisoner into no man’s land.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod let out a sigh of relief as he stumbled into another shell hole and slumped onto the mud catching his breath. At the very least he was far enough in no man’s land now it was unlikely the Germans would give chase any further especially with night falling.</p>
<p>"Whew......I had no business surviving that... absolutely no business", Jarrod said laying in the mud as rain began to pour on the battle field causing him to sigh, "Fantastic....".</p>
<p>Z- The sudden rain would be a blessing in disguise, as it would not only serve as camouflage for the human, along with the growing darkness, but it would mean that the men on both sides would be busy trying to keep their trenches from flooding.</p>
<p>S- As the downpour continued Jarrod took a breath and holding his wound which he had certainly not been kind too pulled himself to his feet as the sun was well on its way down.</p>
<p>"Alright... come on Jarrod keep your ass moving... just have to get to allied lines... Jerry's gonna be busy with the trenches and so will our boys... should be a cakewalk", Jarrod told himself as he forced himself onward through no man’s land.</p>
<p>He wasn't completely safe however and he knew it. The Jerry's had even more vampires on their side than he originally thought and night just so happened to be their shining hour. He was far from out of danger yet.</p>
<p>Z- Between him and the American lines there’s still one more trench to cross, likely part of the network the renegade vampires are in control of, and another wide patch of open ground. If he could get across that without any issue, he’d be home free, and able to get a lift back to the airfield.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod huffed for a moment as he looked across the next trench. Roughly the same spot where he and Manfred had been accosted the first time. With any luck there wouldn't be a second altercation. He certainly had no desire to deal with the vampires after bluffing them out and then out bragging about it. </p>
<p>"Ok....karma please don't just don't", Jarrod said as he slid himself into the trench.</p>
<p>Z- The trench seems empty, though dark, the entire area bathed in shadows. Though, it seems the vampires aren’t around, no signature red glow nearby giving them away.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod let's out a sigh of relief to see the trench empty and devoid of the red glow of vampire eyes. Maybe things were looking up for him now. With a bit of effort and grunt from rubbing his wound Jarrod pulled himself out of the trench and began on his way through the large patch of flat ground.</p>
<p>Z- As he does, a gunshot could be heard over the Allied lines, and the loud yell of a charge beginning, soldiers climbing over the top.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod let out an exasperated groan the second he heard the gunshot. It was an allied charge which didn't bode well for him. If he got caught in the crossfire. That said that put his chances of getting a lift to the airfield on hold.<br/>"Alright guess I'm playing infantry today", Jarrod said as he jumped back down into the trench as he waited for the allied charge to get closer and once he saw the opportunity joining their ranks.<br/>Jarrod managed to grab a rifle off a fallen soldier as he felt his adrenaline spike. He had been shot at plenty in the air, but being down in the thick of it was a whole new scale. Bullets flying all around men dying around you. It was the kind of thing that could scare people for life. Regardless though this battle had gotten nowhere and got him shot down well bit down twice. Those vampires made it impossible to achieve any sort of decisive victory in the air even with John on their side. Which meant they needed this charge to succeed if they were going to make any headway.</p>
<p>Z- The Germans act as expected, prepared for the push, and the resulting skirmish in the trench. As Jarrod would jump into the next trench with the rest of the force, a soldier would lunge for him, bayonet at the ready.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod hit the ground of the bunker and glanced up just in time to see a bayonet moving straight for him. Reacting quickly Jarrod redirected the bayonet with his rifle before spinning around the man kicking him in the back and then promptly shooting him in the back. </p>
<p>"Those martial arts lessons really paid for themselves...", Jarrod said shaking his head as he moved up the trench as Allies began to work their way into the trench as well.<br/>Some troops focused on firing at the Germans in the next trench while Jarrod and some others began moving up the trench to clear it of German troops.</p>
<p>Z- the Germans begin to fall back farther into the trench, towards bunkers that can be secured.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod joined the rallying shouts as the Germans fell back into their trench making their way to the bunker. Their position would be much more fortified in there not even considering the other threat that Jarrod knew resided within that bunker. Still it couldn't be helped the brutal fact of the matter was if they wanted to avoid getting wiped out over time or being forced to retreat the vampires would have to be dealt with sooner or later. Knowing this he pulled up his sidearm and reloaded a magazine of silver bullets for when the occasion presented itself.<br/>"Heh guess Jerry should have done a search on me", Jarrod said with a smirk as he followed the soldiers towards the bunker.</p>
<p>Z- they press into it, no returning fire as they enter... that is until the bunker door slams shut behind them, glowing eyes surrounding them in the darkness as the Germans attack.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod swore the second they entered the bunker and the door sealed shut locking them in. It was bad the group of soldiers that had managed to get into the bunker wasn't nearly enough and the screams of his comrades could be heard echoing around him. He didn't focus on that long however as he found himself slammed against the wall a pair of blood red eyes looking into his own. The slight glint of fangs in the darkness was all he needed to motivate his hand to action. Jarrod quickly delivered a swift kick to the groin of the vampire knowing he sure as hell wouldn't be able to overpower one. As the vampire released his neck, he dove to the side drawing his side arm and firing three silver bullets center of mass to the vampire.</p>
<p>Z- The vamp crumbles onto the floor, dead after one of the bullets pierces its heart. However, there’s no time to celebrate, as two more dive in, and more attack the other men trapped in the dark, muzzle flashes from side arms briefly illuminating the bunker.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod watched the vampire crumble to the ground only to find himself sent flying and slamming into the hard bunker wall knocking the wind out of him. He knew Vampires were much stronger than a human, but damned if that didn't fully register until he was hit by one. Jarrod quickly rolled under one of the cots as the two vampires landed right where he had been. He popped up from the other side and fired at the two hitting one square between the eyes before he took off running and shot another that was in the process of draining an allied soldier. He turned to fire at the one chasing after him when he heard the horrifying sound that he had been dreading in the back of his consciousness.</p>
<p>click</p>
<p>His empty magazine ejected leaving him to stare down the other vampire approaching him. Left with no other options and knowing he was screwed he drew his knife and got in a combat stance.</p>
<p>Z- The vampire lunges at him, brandishing his own knife, and his mouth agape in a snarl, a look of rage in his eyes. If it wasn’t for the fangs and red eyes, the display would seem like any other charging human... part of the more standard vamps seems to be more or less human.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod moved quickly as he could though he knew he couldn't move nearly as fast as vampire so he did the next best thing. He immediately raised his arm at the last second as the vampire’s blade plunged into his arm rather than his chest. It hurt like all hell, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Jarrod immediately lunged forward himself headbutting him straight in the face before kicking the vampire back. Jarrod grunted as he pulled the blade out of his arm and flourished the two of them as he prepared to face the vampire again.<br/>"Come on......come on! Come and get me!", Jarrod shouted as he kept himself ready for anything.<br/>If nothing else Jarrod was a survivor and fully intended that if he was going to be taken out it certainly wouldn't be quietly.</p>
<p>Z- The vamp steps back, circling the human with a scowl on his face, looking for an opening. Around them, the German forces begin to give up, dropping their weapons one by one. The vamp takes the hint, slowly raising his hand with a scowl</p>
<p>S- Jarrod seemed surprised when the vamp raised his hands in surrender. He had been so focused on surviving his one on one with a vampire that he hadn't even noticed that the allied forces had managed to get inside the bunker and reinforce them. Jarrod smirked slightly as he nodded at some soldiers that began escorting the vampire away.<br/>"Yeah consider yourself lucky tough guy you were about to get it", Jarrod said.<br/>The second the vampire was out of eyeshot Jarrod slumped against the wall catching his breath. He was exhausted, covered in bruises, took a knife to the arm. All in all it was a pretty crap day.<br/>"Man.....John is never going to believe this", Jarrod said just as a medic came by to take a look at him and help get him on his way to the airfield<br/>As Jarrod was helped to his feet he looked over at some of the German prisoners. He wondered if they had managed to catch Manfred and his squadron as well.</p>
<p>Z- Soon, one of the officers and a medic come to check out the pilot. The officer, covered in mud, was apparently one of the leaders of the operation, and looks over Jarrod questioningly, and waits for the medic to start bandaging him to speak up “So, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod sat there with a resting bitch face as he was being patched up for the second time that day. He glanced back up at the officer and nodded as he leaned his head back on the wall.<br/>"Not at all sir", Jarrod said his eye twitched slightly as the medic handled his arm not unlike one would handle a punching bag.</p>
<p>Z- “You’re a pilot, right? What are you doing down here with us?” He seems more puzzled than anything, his head cocked slightly.</p>
<p>S- Jarrod nodded as he kind of figured that question was coming.</p>
<p>"Yes sir....one of the giant bats brought me down in no man’s land.....I was captured by the Jerry's and managed to escape.....but as I was about to get back behind our lines sir the charge began....I joined it sir....that bunker needed clear and the vampires dealt with if we were going to get any headway in the air sir", Jarrod said</p>
<p>Z- “Sounds complicated... thanks for the help though. Sorry to say we didn’t take their airfield, they keep their lot farther behind the lines, like we do, usually rent a castle out for them. Don’t keep their aces in trenches, too risky, I guess.”</p>
<p>S- Jarrod nodded and gave a slight sigh before he shrugged. Seemed fair enough considering his luck that day. Still pushing the lines further and wiping out a decent number of vampires could only be a good thing.</p>
<p>"My pleasure sir... don't suppose I could get a ride back to the airfield? I think I've had my fill of ground combat sir I'd like to get back in the sky where I belong", Jarrod said.</p>
<p>Z- “Yeah, I’ll get you a ride back as soon as one becomes available.” The medic finishes up and stands, the officer doing the same, and they head off. Twenty minutes later, a driver comes for him, taking him to a vehicle to take him back.</p>
<p>S- "Thank you sir", Jarrod said.<br/>Jarrod rested the entire ride back to the airfield though he had to admit the realization of what he had accomplished was certainly an ego booster. He survived crashing, survived being taken prisoner and escaping, joined a charged and managed to slay two vampires on his own.<br/>"Yeah no way in hell anyone’s going to believe this", Jarrod said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Death or Glory part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get into it, this is a long running roleplay between me and a friend of mine, who will be mentioned as Sage from now on. We started on 8-28-2019 and at the time of this writing it is still ongoing. I have partially cleaned it up, on the matters of grammatical and spelling errors, but I left the rest as-is, so there are some mistakes, either with period accuracy, me being a dumbass and mixing characters up, etc. My posts will be marked with a ‘Z’ prefix, and his with a ‘S’. As for the roleplay itself, it started out as a basic vore roleplay loosely based on Anno Dracula that eventually progressed into a complete alternate timeline, similar in basics, with some other references to pop culture and other series, in a way not unlike the source material. As such, it’s a wild mess of canon, historical and original characters, and references throughout. Some are one offs and others are revealed later on. For those not in the know, I will add a list of references at the end of the section. Of course, due to the subject matter and the original purpose of the roleplay, there will be vore, gore, physical and emotional trauma, character death and swearing. With that, let’s dive in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death or Glory – Part 3</p><p> </p><p>	S- A few days later in the airfield Jarrod was drinking his coffee as John walked over and took a seat near him.<br/>"You going to try and avoid getting injured this time around… assuming that outrageous story of yours was true you've done better on the ground than you have in the air", John said.<br/>"Yeah yeah... just you wait this time I'm staying in the air...  I've seen ground combat I'm staying the hell away from that shit", Jarrod said.<br/>	--<br/>	S- It wasn't long before the two friends found themselves in the air again moving towards a large number of German fighters. This looked to be one of the biggest fights yet. The Americans had amassed a huge number of planes and it seemed the Germans had followed suite. Where the others had mostly been skirmishes, this looked to be a large battle with multitudes of troops assembling on the ground and in the air. Jarrod steeled himself for the arrival of the vampires. Their interference had proved to be a tide shifter in every battle in the air so far, but they couldn't afford to let them do so this time. A loss here would likely end with their lines being pushed back significantly.</p><p>Chaos exploded in the air as the two forces engaged and Jarrod and John flew their way into the enemy squadrons downing several with machine gun fire. It seemed both sides knew the gravity of this battle as both sides with a fierce determination.</p><p>	Z- The enemy fighters engage, one trying to draw the pair away from the rest, dodging their bullets just enough to drag out the engagement.  It dives to the edge of the furball, before climbing into cloud cover.</p><p>	S- Jarrod and John both gave chase to the fighter, but swiftly broke off when they entered cloud cover. In the last few battles, the bat creatures had descended from above the clouds and going too far up seemed like a very bad idea with that in mind. As the two broke off John immediately sent another German plane spiraling towards the ground already proving his skill in this battle.<br/>"Damn....John's kicking ass.... time for us to prove ourselves you rusty bucket of bolts", Jarrod said to himself as he moved his Tommy downward shooting down another plane of his own.<br/>He knew any second now the German game changers would descend on the battle though this time they faced allied fighters with high morale and determination. The vampires had plagued their battles for long enough and this time the bats would meet a fierce resistance upon their re-entry into the conflict. Most notably of all John who was dead set on taking down the Baron once and for all.</p><p>Z- Almost as if on cue, the German creatures re-enter the fray, an orange-red streak diving with claws extended and mouth agape, diving for John’s Tommy, intending to shear the American Ace’s tail from his craft. The other shifters dive into the fray as well, intent on isolating the Allied fighters from one another.</p><p>S- Sure enough the shifters dove their way into the combat. John smirked as he went into a dive turning slightly leading the orange streaked Baron straight towards Jarrod who immediately open fired on the Baron covering his friend.<br/>All across the skies the bats came under furious resistance. It seemed this time the allies were prepared for the shifters and had been determined ahead of time to focus on taking them out. Despite the shifters attempts to isolate fighters it seemed like allied planes would break off and regroup making sure to always maintain at least two fighters against a shifter at one time.</p><p>Z- the German ace takes a clip to his furry torso, wobbling a bit and coughing as he’s hit, and blood splatter from the wound is flung into the American’s cockpit, landing on his windshield and goggles. Nevertheless, whether out of reckless rage from the injury or stubbornness, Richthofen presses the attack, regaining his balance in the air and jerking this way and that, attempting to throw off his pursuer’s aim while looking for an opening to attack his target</p><p>S- Jarrod swore as blood hit the windshield and his goggles and he quickly wiped it from the goggles. It was a good hit to be sure, but Richtofen continued his stubborn flight as he flew in multiple directions trying to throw off his aim.</p><p>"Sorry Jerry....but this time I have to take you out", Jarrod said as he continued firing trying to keep on Richtofen's tail as he noticed John flying closer from below. That's when Jarrod got an idea to take Richtofen from the equation. This time Jarrod let Richtofen out juke him and flew right past him making it look like Jarrod had made an error and given Richtofen a chance to take him out. However, what he was really doing was moving closer to allied territory.</p><p>Z- The German Ace goes for the bait, rolling off to pursue Jarrod instead. He catches up quickly, lunging for the American’s tail but missing. He scowls at him from behind his daylight goggles, a crack visible on one lens, likely part of the reason for his suddenly awful aim.</p><p>S- Jarrod smirked back as Richtofen gave chase to him. Jarrod rolled just in time to avoid his attempt to remove his Tommy's tail as Jarrod kept flying towards allied lines. He could see the man scowl clearly growing frustrated and Jarrod decided to even taunt him slightly by waving at him.<br/>Jarrod then tilted up to climb in elevation, but this left him wide open for an attack as he slowed down slightly. And that was when another blast of machine gun fire rained in slamming into Richtofen's wings as John moved in from below.</p><p>Z- Just as he turns to catch up to the American, wings spread as wide as they’d go, John’s run hits home, shredding the delicate membrane and piercing the bat’s midsection. Richthofen stumbles in midair, a near shocked look on his features as he coughs up a bit more blood, tumbling out of the sky as his torn wings refuse to get purchase. He regains some semblance of control at the last minute, gliding the last thirty feet but landing heavily behind Allied lines</p><p>S- John smirked as watched Richtofen land heavily behind enemy lines.  With that done John disengaged and went back to the battle. Jarrod looked down a bit sadly at the fallen Baron. It was a shame he had no ill will towards the man, but this was war he would have just preferred they had both been able to survive it. Maybe that was never going to be hell maybe he still wouldn't make it. With a sigh he turned to follow after John back to the battle as he pondered the thought that this was why enemies in war rarely spoke to each other or broke bread together. War becomes a lot harder once you allow yourself to think of your enemy as another person just trying to get back to a normal life.<br/>Meanwhile it wasn't long before allied soldiers surrounded Richtofen their guns raised.<br/>"Stand down! Shift back vampire and surrender peacefully and you won't be harmed.... further resistance will be met with overwhelming prejudice", An allied Sergeant said</p><p>Z- The German, still collapsed heavily on the ground, scowls a bit as he tries to stand, growling a bit in pain as he shifted to a sitting position. Between the drooped tail and wings, the movement doesn’t seem like he’s planning to retaliate, and he uses his almost human limb-like fore claws to remove his gear, the googles last, and then shifts back to his human form, his hands raised and squinting blindly at the allies, not able to see much of anything in daylight without some sort of covering. He wobbled a bit, before collapsing, likely from blood loss. A quick check would prove he’s still alive, but severely weakened.<br/>S- The soldiers all keep their guns raised as the giant bat sits himself up and removed his gear. As the German shifted back into human form and raised his hands in surrender the soldiers slowly moved forward only to watch the man collapse. The sergeant immediately shouted for a medic and the nearest came over to check him before motioning that the man was still alive. They then proceeded to help the weakened man up and half dragged him towards the nearest airbase where they would figure out what to do with him from there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S-Early the next morning Richthofen had been placed in a room to act as a makeshift cell under guard. Jarrod of all people had been tasked with bringing the prisoner a blood pack much to man's dismay.</p><p>"Fucking great... Congratulations on your promotion to Corporal Jarrod! We appreciate and respect your ability to kill not one but three vampires while in complete darkness on their own turf so we'll give you the honor of feeding the thing a blood pack.....shit man who is running this army!", Jarrod complained just outside the door before he nodded at the two guards who raised their guns and opened the door for him.</p><p>Jarrod quickly walked in with the blood back and looked more than a little surprised to see the vampire they captured was Richthofen of people the freaking Red Baron.</p><p>"Didn't expect to see you in here... ", Jarrod said glancing back at the guards to make sure they were ready with their guns as he walked forward and set the blood pack down on the bed.</p><p>Z- He coughs a bit, nodding a small thanks at Jarrod before taking the pack, bringing it to his mouth and biting into it, quickly draining it as if starving. He crumpled the pack, putting it to the side, before nodding at Jarrod "Thank you."</p><p>S- Jarrod grimaces slightly as he drained the blood pack dry in seconds before discarding. He had tried to hide it a little bit, but the simple truth was Vampires freaked him out. He liked to think that extra little bit of fear he had of vampires helped him accomplish his vamp slaying achievement in the bunker considering he had it dead set in his mind he sure as hell wasn't going to die from a vampire draining him like a juice box.</p><p>"Your welcome... they feeding you enough in here? The allies aren't exactly used to keeping vampires fed in the field we don't deploy vamp squads much", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- "I'm fed... decently, at least. Unfortunately, you're more used to the standard vampires, not shapeshifters like myself. I won't starve to death, not that I can anyway, but I'd prefer a bit more. Sorry, it was rude of me to simply drain it in front of you, I know how you warm fellows get."</p><p>S- Jarrod seemed to nod at the man for a moment before giving a wave of his hand.</p><p>"It's alright... I just have... a not so good history with vampires", Jarrod said before thinking for a moment, "I'm just a corporal, but I'll see if I requisition a little extra for you".</p><p>Jarrod leaned against the wall for a moment and looked him over.</p><p>"How's the wounds... John did a real number on you", Jarrod asked.</p><p>Z- "Fair enough. Thank you. I'm doing better now; we heal quicker than you do. But it's harder to do without more food. Wasn't just... John, was it? You both did a... 'number.' Regardless, I'll be fine. I was lucky, nothing permanent."</p><p>S- Jarrod smirked slightly as he looked at the German Ace and chuckled.</p><p>"Well after my last attempt to take you don't resulted in me enjoying German hospitality well.....I'm not too proud to admit I can't match up with you in the air one on one....but me and our best ace....looks like you finally met your match", Jarrod said.</p><p>Jarrod then smiled slightly as he looked at Richthofen for a moment.</p><p>"Truth be told I'm surprised you didn't see that coming.... after my little con with the vampires you had to know I would resort to trickery once I'm outmatched", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- "Maybe. Or maybe I'm losing my touch. I've been at this too long. Someone will take my place, it's the way these things are."</p><p>S- Jarrod smirked slightly as he shook his head and gave a little chuckle.</p><p>"Well that's... .....you never know what could happen......I was captured just the other day and I managed to escape and take out three vampires to do so....obviously I don't intend on letting you escape, but things happen so don't count yourself out just yet big guy", Jarrod said simply.</p><p>Z- "Perhaps. Though if I was planning to escape, I wouldn't tell you, would I?" he shrugs Regardless, one Bat here or there doesn't make much of a difference, does it?"</p><p>S- Jarrod chucked slightly as he shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"Well I would certainly hope you wouldn't it would be pretty poor attempt at an escape ha-ha", Jarrod said then thought for a moment, "Wait seriously.....man you're the Red Baron....you've been a pain in the allied forces side since the war started....enough so that John made it an almost obsession to take you out.....so don't sell yourself short big guy....sometimes one person in the right place can make all the difference in the world."</p><p>Z- "Or, one person in the right place can be used to make a lost cause seem hopeful. The propaganda department has been using me to give hope where there is none. There is nothing to come out of this but destruction. You Americans are new to this. For those of us here since the beginning... how many of your French or English allies feel the same?"</p><p>S- "Perhaps your right Richtofen....though I guess I couldn't say on that... I'm a simple man I'm afraid very oblivious to the big picture of things... I just know I have to survive it at any cost", Jarrod said before he sighed.</p><p>Jarrod actually took a seat near Richtofen and looked at the man.</p><p>"It's nothing new however.....the forces in power always use people at their disposal... you're really talented so they use you for propaganda.....while it's not so hand on for me they are still throwing my life away in a war that isn't my fight against people I truly have nothing against", Jarrod said shaking his head.</p><p>Z- "No, nothing is new. I'm sure we'll be back here, doing this again in a few decades. Well, I will be, it'll likely be your children thrown into the fire, if you survive."</p><p>S- Jarrod nodded in agreement and then chuckled slightly and gave Richthofen a slight nudge.</p><p>"Who knows maybe my kids will throw your vampire ass a beating too huh complete the Bane family legacy ha-ha", Jarrod said chuckling, "Well if nothing else I'll see if I can get a few more blood packs pulled for you...keep ya comfortable for the meantime."</p><p>Z- "Mm, or maybe I'll eat them too. Either way, thank you, healing this much damage on such low rations is... draining, to say the least. I'm glad none of your medics took the chance to prod me too much, that's a positive."</p><p>S- Jarrod grimaced slightly and chuckled.</p><p>"Eh maybe if they are anything like their father, I think they'll talk their way out of it ha-ha... your welcome", Jarrod said.</p><p>Jarrod then thought for a moment and shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure there are medics that would love the chance, but in the end with a major offensive in the works I think everyone is much more concerned with that then figuring out a vampire shifters body works", Jarrod said</p><p>Z- "Lucky for me, I suppose, not so much for the men in the trenches. I suppose they'll be issuing more silver this time around, hmm? Switching out the bayonets for stakes?"</p><p>S- Jarrod seemed to nod for a moment as he placed a hand on one of the many bruises he had obtained from fighting the vampires in the bunker.</p><p>"Oh, without a doubt, but you vampires cause us so much trouble you had to know they would make moves against you soon enough... I can attest fighting vampires without Silver or a stake is.... a painful ordeal", Jarrod said.</p><p>Z- "So is being machine gunned out of the sky, when there's no plane taking most of the damage. But here we are, for now."</p><p>S- Jarrod thought about his words for a moment and gave a slight nod. He had to admit the man had a good point. Normally plane takes most of the punishment for him. If nothing else it said something about the shifter's resilience. He had been shot once, by a lucky bullet that managed to get through his plane and it had quite the negative effect on him.</p><p>"Fair enough big guy.....well I'll see what I can do about the blood....for now the guards are giving me looks so I better leave night is about to fall which makes super dangerous", Jarrod said mocking the voice his sergeant used when he told Jarrod about Richtofen not having his door opened for any reason at night.</p><p>Z- "Ah, right, don't want me overpowering someone and forcing myself through the door, I suppose, as I can only accomplish that during daylight, hmm?"</p><p>S- "Sure looks that way big guy.....they quadruple your guard at night too.....still I'd prefer you not try it during the day considering that's when I come in to give you your blood thanks to my new "promotion" apparently killing three makes you an "expert" at vampires and being an expert means you get to feed one", Jarrod said shaking his head, "But I digress....much prefer you not try during the day because that would likely mean you would be trying to overpower me....and I'd hate to have to throw you another beating".</p><p>Jarrod chuckled slightly after that as he stood up.</p><p>Z- "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, van Helsing." he chuckles, apparently amused at his little joke. "Regardless, it's rather unsettling how you Americans see us as rabid animals like that. Should I be worried about someone trying to stake me in my sleep?"</p><p>S- Jarrod chuckles slightly and shakes his head also amused by Richtofen's joke. As he spoke further however, Jarrod frowned.</p><p>"No, I don't think you have to worry about that</p><p>....as for American opinion of Vampires well....truth be told we just don't have as much experience with your kind....we deploy some most certainly but none I have ever met....for the most part Americans are under the impression that vampires are only really existing to kill us and drink our blood", Jarrod said as he sat back down much to annoyance of the guards, "To be honest I wasn't much different....Vampires took my parents from me when I was a kid so honestly running into a vampire triggers a fresh unplanned piss for me you would probably be the first I was this comfortable around and well....my pistols loaded with silver and my blade is as Silver as it gets heh".</p><p>Z- "Fair enough. I'm sure the horror stories told on your side of the lines don't help, do they? I'm certain there's at least</p><p>S- Jarrod chuckled as he recalled the propaganda quite vividly.</p><p>"Yeah pretty much... still if nothing else you've enlightened me that Vampires aren't simply savage beasts... though after fighting one up close and personal I can say the vampires played a convincing role in that stereotype", Jarrod said</p><p>Z- "Yes, well, War brings the worst out of both of us, doesn't it? A warm soldier can be just as bloodthirsty, even if they don't drink it."</p><p>S- Jarrod looked at Richtofen and had to admit he had to agree with the man. When he was fighting his way out of the trenches and against the vampires he was just as bloodthirsty as they were. He had shown no more mercy to them then they would have shown to him. It was a very true statement war brings out the worst in people whether human or vampire.</p><p>"Fair enough.... Can't say bloodthirsty is a trait I like to attribute with myself... but in war it seems unavoidable", Jarrod said simply deep in thought</p><p>Z- "Yes, it is, isn't it? We aren't that different, in the end. We all die the same, regardless of which side we fight for, or if we're warm or not."</p><p>S- "Truer words have never been spoken.....but I have no intention of dying here...not for this against people I have nothing against.....if I'm going to die for something it better be because I'm an old fart or I'm dying for something worthwhile", Jarrod said his eyes taking on the determined look of a natural born survivor.</p><p>Z- "And I wish you luck. Plenty of my comrades said the same thing, but I outlived them. Regardless, maybe you'll be different. .... I can hear the guards pacing; you're making them uncomfortable."</p><p>S- "Fair enough I guess time will tell... a strong will to live can accomplish a lot", Jarrod said glancing at the guards and chuckled slightly, "yeah I guess so... alright then Herr Richthofen......have a good night"</p><p>With that Jarrod stood up as the guards unlocked the door guns raised as Jarrod stepped out and began making his way back towards his bunk.</p><p>Little did he know in just a couple hours during the dead of night the Germans planned on a surprise attack to both free the Red Baron as well as cripple the airbase that was responsible for helping allied lines push further.</p><p>Z- Richthofen watches Jarrod leave, not aware of the attack that would take place in the night, and stays back, so as not to make the guards more uneasy. Once the door is closed, he heads to the bed, sitting with a huff and checking over his mostly healed wounds.</p><p>S- Jarrod had made his way back to the bunk and glanced over at John giving him a congratulatory thumbs up for his feat of shooting down the Baron. It wasn't long before Jarrod was fast asleep.</p><p>Appendix –</p><p>- "Surprisingly defeatist for the Red Baron" – A trait shared by both Anno Dracula's version of the man, and, judging by testimonies of those close to him, more or less accurate as the end of the war neared.</p><p>- Van Helsing- A pretty obvious Dracula reference, though in AD, and here as well, he was unsuccessful.</p><p>- "...a handful of recruitment posters depicting us as saber-toothed beasts in Pickelhauben, faces smeared with blood and a drained maiden in their arms." Reference to standard propaganda from the period.</p><p>o Pickelhauben/Pickelhaube – Stereotypical pointed helmets worn by Germans early in WWI, which can be traced back to Prussia in the 1800's. They would begin to be gradually replaced by the Stahlhelm, which offered better protection against shrapnel.</p><p>- In Anno Dracula, vampirism's spread to the New World was slower than it's spread across Europe after the events of the first novel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>